


Missing the Feel of You

by WonderBat91939



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Identity Reveal, Lovers to enemies to lovers, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Post-Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tags May Change, but here i am, does it even matter? idk, i guess, i have other wips i should finish, i might figure it out later... maybe, idk when this is set guys, it's ambiguous for now, no beta we die like men, oh well, starting another one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBat91939/pseuds/WonderBat91939
Summary: Hawkmoth had won. He had the miraculous, and he successfully brought his wife back. But, like all wishes, it came at a price.One Marinette and her family have to pay.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste & Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Missing the Feel of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> This was inspired by a prompt, so I decided to write it as a (belated) birthday present to the person who wrote the original prompt. (Even if she doesn’t remember it lol). Anyways, happy birthday, Lou!

A sinking feeling settled in Marinette's gut as she met the eyes of her partner — of _Adrien_ , and no, she had not processed that yet. Because Hawkmoth had succeeded.

He had taken their miraculous and had tied their wrists and ankles together, and now he was walking over to the comatose body of Emilie Agreste while Mayura watched the fallen heroes. Because they were Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur, apparently, and no, she had not fully processed _that_ either.

Marinette's attention was drawn back to Adrien as his breath hitched. He had been completely and strangely silent ever since they had followed Hawkmoth's trail back to the Agreste Mansion and had foolishly barged in without a plan or backup, something she was kicking herself for. Outside of calling for his Cataclysm, he hadn’t uttered a word the entire fight.

And now silent tears streaked down his face as he bit on his lip to muffle the sobs trying to break free. Her heart broke for him, at the realization that his missing mother had been here the whole time and his cold and distant father was the supervillain terrorizing Paris on a frequent basis. All right under his nose.

A low murmuring sound came from the direction of Emilie's casket. Hawkmoth was saying something, but Marinette couldn’t hear what it was. In a flash of light, Gabriel took the place of the supervillain. He removed the brooch from where it had been pinned to his shirt before donning the ring and earrings he had stolen from them.

As a second light filled the room, Marinette felt like she was going to throw up. He was going to make the wish, and she dreaded the price. A price that would be paid because of her failure.

At some point, Mayura had also released her transformation, and she now stood at Gabriel's side. Marinette took the opportunity to work the knot holding her wrists together. In her peripheral vision, she saw Adrien begin doing the same.

She bit back a sound of triumph as the rope went slack, suddenly thankful for her decision to practice tying and untying various knots. She slipped her red wrists out of the chaffing rope, hissing slightly as her irritated skin rubbed against the rope, and got to work on the knot at her ankles. Her hands trembled and her heart pounded loudly in her ears. She glanced up, grateful to see the two adults still standing with their backs turned, even as her heart sank at the sight of Gabriel clad in a combination of solid black and streaks of green and red with black polka dots.

She looked at Adrien, relieved he had freed his hands as well. Knowing she didn’t have much more time, she scrambled to free her ankles. She froze as she heard her enemy's voice once more. The air in the room, which had previously been stale and dank, now buzzed with electricity and a breeze chilled her down to the bone.

A soft white glow surrounded Gabriel, slowly increasing in intensity and brightness.

Marinette's heart clenched, and she redoubled her efforts. Her hands trembled more than ever, and tears of frustration blurred her vision.

A warm hand rested upon hers, stilling their frantic movements. She looked up, blinking to clear her vision to see her Kitty offering her a watery smile. The hand that wasn’t resting on hers came up to wipe the tears away from her cheeks. "It'll be okay, M'Lady," he whispered.

She could barely hear it over the now roaring wind and crackling electricity. She sobbed. "We _failed_ , Chat! How can it be okay?"

"We'll have each other."

Marinette shook her head. "He’s already made the wish. There will be a price. What if," her voice cracked. "What if it’s you?"

He pulled her close. It was a bit awkward since their legs were still bound by their ankles, but he wrapped her in his arms and rested his head on top of her own. She clutched his white over-shirt like her life depended on it, like she might never see him again. Which just might be true. The thought made her cry harder.

He held her as she cried. He held her as the wind became fierce and the electricity in the air snapped and popped. He held her as the white light became blinding.

He never let go of her, even as their world suddenly went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like reading/writing fanfic? Or is fanart more your style? Do you enjoy cosplay? Or do you just want a fun environment full of friendly and helpful people who will gush about Miraculous Ladybug with you? If any of this appeals to you, then join the [ Miraculous Fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server!


End file.
